Black Baccarat ( Tsuzuku x Meto )
by xXTheMatureAudienceXxTMA
Summary: My first fanfic of Meto (dr.) and Tsuzuku (vo.) from the visual kei hardcore metal japanese band, Mejibray! Great band by the way, read if you like, warning- it gets more graphic. . Meto struggles with the concept of expressing his true feelings towards Tsuzuku and doesn't know how to go about confessing to his first true love.
1. Chapter 1: What do i say

P.S. :Told from meto's POV, ^^ Enjoy! ~sorry for the errors~

This was really the highlight of our day, being surrounded by guitars, and the other musical instruments that defined us. Well it's our new release, i'm pretty happy about that but...My train of thought was quickly cut off when i felt Tsuzuku pat my shoulder quite firmly and flashed a quick smile. I lowered my eyes and blushed, damn i hope he didn't see that. Guessing my luck, he probably did. I bet after this Koichi and Mia will find out too and i'll be tormented for the rest of my un-natural life...

I felt his warmth breath glide past my ear as he put his lips to my skin and whispered," Hey, Meto can i talk to you for a minute, out back?" Tsuzuku's hands squeezed my shoulders, my body tensed and i felt as if i was going to pass out. I gave a fake smile and stuttered, " Sure, Tsuzuku..." I shakily placed my drumsticks across my black drum set and nervously made my way to the back door, feeling his presence behind me, his eyes piercing my back like knives. He had the whip from earlier in his hands and glided his black leathery gloves across the spiky strands. I sort of ran down the hallway and into another room as he quickly followed me and shut the door tightly, slammed it actually. I jumped a little bit. Right now, i felt like i was being pinned into a corner and about to be murdered. I was hot, tired, my curly black hair was all disheveled and my make-up, including my lipstick, was probably running down my face.

I squeezed my teddy bear's left arm that was gripped tightly in my right hand to my side. " Meto." He said softly, which was odd because he usually yelled or just spoke in a loud, really loud tone all the time. His dark brown hair glistened and he looked angry, well he always did. My body was trembling and i just couldn't reply, but i wanted to admit it so bad, that i like him, no, that i love him, but i don't- suddenly my thought was cut off by," You know you're my favorite." I gave a half smile, with my head low and i could tell there was a devious smile in his voice. My heart raced, i'm his favorite?! " But, honestly what the hell is wrong with you! You're acting all weird today. As if you can't even concentrate. Are you sure you're not sick or something?" He spoke loudly. I didn't respond I couldn't tell him, not now... "Whatever, I think I have some medicine at my house that you can take. It's that extra strength crap that's in all those pharmacies today." I heard his voice cease. "You're trembling...Meto?" He spoke a bit softer now and i could hear him move closer. I closed my eyes as i felt his hands firmly embrace my body and bring me close. "you're coming home with me tonight... It's mandatory." he whispered in my ear.

My stomach wrapped in knots as i began to realize my fatal reaction.I should have refused, even told him no, that i was okay... And now, I was going to be going home...with him,which meant, at _his_ house, with _him_! Tsuzuku was obviously my friend, but his personality was the most hellish and sadistic spirit anyone has ever witnessed. I mean, sure, there are those moments where he can be sympathetic but most of was masked with anger, seriousness, crude humor, or down right ignorance. Now, i really cherished those rare moments of sympathy.

He wrapped his arm around me teasingly and whispered," Don't worry Koichi and Mia wont give harass you, today..." His arm tightened as he pulled me closer as we walked out the door, down the hallway, and back onto the barren set. I didn't feel myself anymore and suddenly as we entered the stage doorway Koichi jumped out and shouted ," Who's ready to carpool! I call driving the bus this time!" I tried to squirm out of Tsuzuku's tight grip but he only held tighter and i finally gave up as my teddy bear hit the ground. I watched in horror as Mia popped out behind Koichi and said," I'm ready! Let's go!"

I was surprised, no vulgar attack, or even humorous gangrape- more of a horrible pig pile or group hug, in which they both attacked me or sat on top of me. I breathed nervously and Tsuzuku shouted," Have fun driving the bus with no keys, idiots," as they raced down another dark hallway and kicked open the door, running outside to the van. Most of the time i was pretty relaxed and just went with the flow of things, but today i couldn't even focus on anything, my body still trembling.

Once Tsuzuku had given Koichi the keys we both sat in the car, he turned to me and asked," Didn't you forget something?" I looked around frantically, not only trying to avoid eye contact, but looking around his car as if i remembered what i had lost. Just as i was about to speak, he placed my teddy bear on my lap and i looked up and tried to smile or make any face really, but my lips wouldn't move and suddenly i stated," Thank-you..." He gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, grinned and said," No problem." Almost as if it was painful for him to drove a black car, similar to a JEEP but i couldn't really think of the name, i never really took interest in cars. The car ride, so far, was silent and i fumbled with the frilly red edges of my black dress with visible imprints of skulls on the top upper half.

During the car ride all i could think about was the constant stories that Koichi and Mia told about Tsuzuku's house. Koichi and Mia both agreed that Tsuzuku never allowed anyone in his room, ever... They also agreed that Tsuzuku was somewhat of a genius at manipulation so that i should watch what i drink and possibly keep a bat at my side when i sleep. Mia explained that when he visited his house one time he witnessed a strange bottle on his counter, which was apparently never to be seen of again. Even after he raided his cabinets one lonely weekend when Tsuzuku was off on vacation, he still found nothing. Then, when Tsuzuku questioned us when he got back Mia told him," Awww, gee Tsuzuku, that's too bad. It must have been those crazy fans... They'd do anything to see you in your house. What other logical explanation is there, am i right?" Mia then ended with a nervous laugh in which quickly after, Tsuzuku replied with," Oh shut up Mia, i know it was you. By the way did you have any luck finding what you were looking for?! How many frigging times do i have to tell you! It's not an addiction, it's a condition! A damn condition!" At the time i didn't know what they were talking about until Koichi eventually explained to me that Tsuzuku likes to buy a lot of rice flour... A lot. And even in the car Tsuzuku argues that all those stories are untrue and he has no recognition of any of those several events what-so-ever. I would've believed him if i wasn't there to witness those events and watch Koichi record them on his phone, and possibly never invited to his house in the first place.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I tried not to look at him, but i could feel my eyes wander to his face and then scan the rest of his humane perfection. _What am i doing?_ I thought to myself and quickly forced my head to stare out the window into the darkening sky. We pulled up into a rocky driveway and i gazed at a two floor, average-sized creme colored house with dark shutters of black on the several windows which accompanied the complementary black door. My heart began to race... again. Tsuzuku got out of the car and i heard the door slam shut. I didn't want to get out. My heart was palpitating violently and it felt as if my breath was getting shorter and shorter. I looked down at my bear. " Oh, what am i going to do, he- he brought me to his house..." i stated more to myself then the bear, as i pulled it up to my face. I heard a knock on the window and jerked my attention to the sheet of glass. "Oh, sorry!" I said and he opened the door. I nervously got out of the vehicle. My legs began to buckle and i felt myself began to fall. " Meto...Come on, you're acting all funny and i didn't even get to spike your drink yet." Tsuzuku teased and embraced me. I gabbed hold of his jacket uneasily and i was pleading that he couldn't feel my body shake. "Tsuzuku!" i said urgently. _What am i saying?!_I panicked. " I-I-I love you!" I cried in silence. My cold breath finally escaped my lips and i continued. " A-A-And i'm not kidding this time- I mean it!" I said and lowered my head and my stance became rigid, waiting for the one i love to shove me back and refuse me.

Suddenly two firm hands embraced my face and pulled me closer as my eyes shut tight. His lips passionately intertwined with mine. I moved back in shock but he gripped me tighter and then slowly let me go. I replied in a breathless pant as my face reddened and i looked down. " Meto..." Tsuzuku said softly and gripped my left arm. I swallowed hard and forced myself to meet his contacts of pale blue eyes. " You don't know how i long i've waited to hear those words from you..I love you." He breathed.

"Come on inside, it's getting dark out." He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he walked with me inside. _Oh,crap... I'm done for._ I thought frightened as he shut the door and i could hear it lock. _What torture awaits me, now_? It's official, Tsuzuku and I were in a relationship, but how serious? I tiredly dragged my feet into what was his living room and looked around in amazement. His house was normal, probably too normal, but i was too tired to care and sat down on the couch. " What do you think you're doing." I heard Tsuzuku state loudly from an open doorway that was attached from the living room to the light wooden floored hallway, followed by a spiraling staircase. "N-Nothing!" I replied embarrassed and stumbled to my feet. He grinned and walked over to me and grabbed me tight. " I hope you understand that you won't be sleeping on this couch tonight." My eyes widened at his words. " I'm not?" I stupidly questioned and he interjected with," No, you're sleeping with me because that's what people in fun-loving relationships do, right?" An unholy smile reached across his face as he led me towards the door down the long hallway. _Oh, dear god_ i prayed and i heard the door slowly creak open.


	2. Chapter 2: What have i done

" Tsuzuku..." I said frightened and he squeezed my shoulders. I felt his breath at my neck and heard him say," It's alright, Meto." I could feel soft carpet on the bottom of my feet and i felt his embrace leave me. As tired as i was, my eyes widened in fear as i looked around in the darkness. Suddenly from the corner of my eye, i saw a warm glow and then it spread. _He was lighting up candles..._ I let out a shaky breath._ So Tsuzuku was a romantic type._ My body began to tremble and i really hoped he was doing this, because the power had gone out or the strange fact that there were no actual lights in this room, but the realistic part in my mind highly doubted it. I saw his darkened profile appear and then his figure. My face reddened at the fact that i wanted to see what he looked like and i looked at the floor for my bear. "Wait!" I said softly and peered out the doorway, into the darkness. "What is it?" said Tsuzuku and i could feel his footsteps approaching. I turned to face him and shyly, but worriedly stated," Where's my bear?" I watched his arm raise and close the door shut. " Don't worry, your bear is in a safe place." He said with a smile and ran his hands to the back of my dress. I felt his hand at the zipper and could heard the buzz of the zipper as it ran down my back, exposing my bare skin. My heart felt as if it was going to burst. I was so embarrassed and nervous. I felt the warm skin of his shoulders and embraced them tightly while burying my face in his chest as he slid the sleeves off my shoulders and then let it fall to the ground.

" You're embarrassed?" He said and i let out a soft whimper, moving closer to him and grabbing hold of his lower back. He moved me against the door. Chills ran down my spine as the cold wood of the door contacted my flesh. He brought my legs up around his waist and i wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me in his arms and i heard the soft splash of water. He lowered me down until my whole body was surrounded in warm water. "Tsuzuku..." I said softly and saw him smile at me and lean forward and kiss my forehead. I moved back up against a smooth wall and rested my back against it as he slithered closer. He gave a short laugh and stated," It's just a bath, not a mud pit, i promise you." I gave a nervous laugh and looked shyly into his eyes. "I know..." I replied and looked at the warm water that illuminated a honey golden brown and saw the candles dripping of hot wax around the bath and then looked up at the ceiling to see the constants warm orange flutters of flickers dancing above me.

I felt his lips press to my neck and then to my chin and then my lips. He brought his hands firmly around my back and then to my shoulders, pulling my body underneath his as my legs still frozen, were wrapped around his large waist. " See, i didn't even have to spike your drink to get you in this bath with me." He teased and i gave a shy smile and shakily took hold of his shoulders as he brought himself to me. It hurt, more than i imagined. My breath had escaped my lungs and it was difficult to breath as he came again. My eyes were beginning to swell with tears and i swallowed hard. "You know, i always wanted to know what was under that dress." he whispered and my face burned and i closed my eyes tighter as he continued and felt him gently kiss my shoulder. " Don't think that this is all i'm going to give you, Meto." He breathed deviously into my ear and i shut my eyes tight and felt the cold tears slowly run down my cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3: The torture of pleasure

I gripped his back tighter and finally softly cried into his ear," Stop it, Tsuzuku!" He took in a deep breath and pushed on me harder. He wasn't mean to me like Koichi and Mia said he would be, he's just relentless. "It hurts, Tsuzuku." I cried and he kissed my forehead and stroked back my hair. " After torture comes pleasure." Tsuzuku said with a smile in his voice and strongly, but gently picked me up in his arms again and wrapped a large soft towel around us. I shivered as the cold air hit my wet dripping skin and he walked with me in his arms into a lighter room, with more candles, and laid me down on the large bed of navy blue that was placed up against the wall we were facing. I tried to quickly wipe my tears that had ran down my cheeks just seconds ago, but he saw me and said," Let me make it better."

He dried off the rest of my skin and traveled from my chest to my toes. I looked at him timidly and said," It doesn't bother you that i'm a guy and so are you?" He flashed a smile and replied with," No, because i don't love you, based on the fact that you are also a guy and that you like to wear different stuff. I love you because, you trust me, because you are attractive in more than one way, because you're not afraid to tell me how you feel, and because you love me back." I smiled and watched him toss the large damp towel on the floor. " Come here."He said and i nervously embraced him as he pulled back the comforters, laid me back down again, while bringing himself upon me and brought the covers back over our bodies. "Tsuzuku?" I asked and watched his eyes trail up from my chest to my dark brown eyes. "Mmmm, yes?" He said and repositioned my legs to back around his waist.

"I-I... I love you." I said softly. He smirked and replied with," Yea, Meto... I love you too." Tsuzuku than pressed his lips to my cheek and then to my neck. His tongue slithered over my skin as his fingers ran up my arms and took hold of my hands. He licked my chest, roughly and nipped at my skin. I tried to release my hands from his to cover my mouth, but he squeezed them tighter and held them back. Tsuzuku moved from the left side of my chest to the right. He licked my chest passionately and i let out a soft moan. My toes curled under and my breath quickened. " Enjoying the pleasure, yet?" He breathed and let go of my hands. I felt his warm touch run to my waist and he brought him self lower, moving under the blankets, so i couldn't see him. I panted, exhausted, and turned my head to the side looking at the various sized candles flicker in the warm atmosphere. My face burned as i felt his hands touch my thighs. The blankets rustled and shifted and my shaky grip tightened. I felt Tsuzuku's lips press against my thigh and then move more inward. I squirmed nervously and he steadied my legs and soothingly said," Shhhh,Meto, it won't hurt." He pulled back the covers again, and the cold air this time, felt good on my body, now glistening with sweat. He moved closer to the inner part of my right thigh and then made contact. My eyes widened and i immediately gripped the sheets tightly, the sensation flooding my body with one of the most unknown of pleasures. I tried to close my eyes but i could feel everything. As he licked and probed every crevasse that even i, myself didn't even know existed. I let out a soft shy moan and my hands had become fists. My toes still curled back and my body arched back and Tsuzuku sucked harder and i let out a louder moan, my heart felt as if it was going to burst and i felt his hands gently take hold of my waist.

He pulled back several minutes later and looked up at me, saliva oozing from his mouth and he brought his hand to his face and wiped it away. " Don't assume that i'm finished. I've only started." He said with an evil grin and came up over me as i still gripped the covers tight, panting, as the satisfaction of pleasure ran though my very being. He wouldn't stop, no matter how much i pleaded with him and he made a mess of me, even when i could barely catch my breath. I laid my head against his chest, my body sore and tired. " I can't believe you lasted that long." he said with a smile and i blushed, nestling my head back against his chest. " Three whole hours." He said and stroked back my hair and brought me closer. My eyes drooped and finally closed and i softly whispered," Goodnight." He gave a soft laugh and fixed his position, whispering," Goodnight, sweet dreams..."


	4. Chapter 4:The humility with Confessing

"Meto." I heard a voice softly purr into my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Tsuzuku leaning over the side of the bed, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I looked at him tiredly and brought the blankets, more over my head and began to close my eyes again. I felt his hands tug at the soft comforters and remove them from my head. " You have to get up, alright." He said firmly and continued," I know you're tired, but we have to go to the set, we have to go over everything, from yesterday." I wrapped the sheets tightly around my body and sat up. He tossed me my dress and I watched him walk to the bathroom. The room was bright, now, the sun shinning through the open long black curtains. The tall and small white candles were distorted with frozen drops of hot wax that became still in the cold of the air. I looked at the walls of light blue and then to the bed, the sheets and comforters all disheveled and twisted. I still felt hot and sticky, but slipped on my dress, hoping he wasn't watching, as i turned only moments before to see him brushing his teeth, not paying attention.

I blushed as i observed the mess of the bed, getting a short and vivid recollection of what he had dome to me last night. I covered my mouth in shame as i remembered what i had said and all the n-noises i had made. I tried to take a deep breath, but covered my face with my hands and felt two hands remove them. My cheeks tingled, my face burning red as i looked into Tsuzuku's eyes of pale blue contacts and said," Did-Did that really happen?" He flashed a smile and said," Don't assume it won't happen again." With that, he kissed my cheek and I followed him out to the kitchen. It was a large room with two granite counters and had a sink, stove, fridge, and multiple cabinets that stretched all around the room. He handed me my bear and i smiled, hugging my large stuffed animal tightly. "Alright, we can pick up some coffee or tea or whatever on our way there and do you need anything else." He stated and headed towards the door as i followed. I couldn't tell him that i felt awful, my body sick and sore. I heard him snicker and then say," We'll pick up some medicine or whatever, i know you feel like crap." After he locked the door I felt the cold air smother my body and quickly followed him to the car. Once we were inside, he turned on the heat and i laid my head to the side, staring out the window. As we drove i watched the cars pass by and my eyes closed as i tried to rest in the silence.

He stopped at a store for a moment and picked up two bottles of green tea, a large cup of coffee, two plates of chicken curry on fried rice to go, and a packet of pain relievers. I felt him place a bottle of green tea on my lap, but i was too tired to move and held my bear in my arms lazily. " Here, you should take this, it will make you feel better." Tsuzuku said and turned my head to face his. I parted my lips and he placed the pill in my mouth and brought the tea to my lips. I drank and swallowed. I rested once again, even though i could hear my stomach growl, i was too tired to eat. We arrived at the set and he held the door open for me as i lazily walked in, scuffling my feet along the tile floor, my bear hanging by its hand, tightly grasped in mine. I walked to the room, A65, and Tsuzuku held open the door as i wearily stepped in. " Meto, what the hell happened to you!" I heard Mia yell and then quickly grow silent. My eyes widened and i looked at Mia and Koichi, giving me a strange and fearful look. I blushed and said," N-Nothing I'm fine." I turned to face the mirror and my face did look fine, make up less, except for my eyes, but it still looked okay, except for the exhaustion that read all over my face and i suddenly saw the mark on my neck and my eyes darted to the hicky on the left side of my neck and i nervously put my straightened hair, that i had done before we left, over the embarrassing mark. My face was burning red and i think Koichi and Mia finally caught on. " W-Wait you and Tsuzuku are in a relationship?" Gawked Koichi and i looked down at my feet. i felt the blood rushing to my face, i couldn't even looked at them. " What are you jealous?" Teased Tsuzuku, but it really didn't do much to make me feel better. " No! No! Of course not! You guys know Mia and I have a thing, but wow, i mean it must be tough." said Koichi defensively and Tsuzuku interjected cruelly. " How so?" I could hear the anger escalate in his voice and Koichi teased," Well, because he has to deal with you! I can't believe Meto would do such awful thing with you! I mean Mia, can you imagine, gross!" Koichi and Mia then broke out in a laugh and I still stood silently in front of the mirror, looking at my feet. " You guys suck. Can't you tell he's embarrassed? " Said Tsuzuku firmly and they both fell silent. I felt him take hold of my shoulder as my legs began to shake and i buried my face in his chest. Tears swelled in my eyes i gripped his sweatshirt shakily. " Aw, Meto, i'm sorry, i mean we're sorry." Said Mia and then Koichi. I felt Tsuzuku stroke back my hair and i cried softly," I didn't come here to be humiliated. Yea, so what if i love Tsuzuku. So what if he did things to me, it's none of your business. You don't have to be so cruel about it." Tsuzuku gripped me tighter and his hand tilted my chin up to his face as i looked at him with tears flowing down my cheeks and swelling in my eyes again. He brought his lips to mine and Koichi and Mia changed the subject. " Awww, it's like a cute little soap opera." Sang Koichi with a smile in his voice and Mia agreed," they look so cute."


	5. Chapter 5:Why do you do this to me

_What have i got myself into?_ I thought as i stared at the bite mark in the bathroom mirror. I place my teddy bear at my feet and said," What if there are more?" My eyes widened in panic and i frantically looked around to make sure no one was coming and then started to unzip my dress and pull it a little bit off my shoulders and examined them. "Three more!"I said nervously and suddenly heard the door open. My eyes widened as i saw Tsuzuku walk in and then make his way over to me. I quickly zipped my dress back up, but he stopped me and i froze, feeling his warm touch. " It's sort of surprising how you take it so easily. Yet again, it's probably because of the medicine i gave you earlier. How are you feeling by the way?" He said into my ear and brought his lips to my bruises, while wrapping his hands around my waist. i lowered my eyes and said," Better, I guess." He smiled and said," That's good." I heard him pause. "I want you to stay at my place,alright?" He spoke and i took his hands and watched him wrap his fingers around mine and hold them tight. " Okay." I spoke softly and we headed back to the room. The meeting was quite short, so we left early and i grabbed some more of my clothes from the dressing room, before we headed out. We got back into the car and i put my bear on the dashboard and heard Tsuzuku let out a laugh. I gave a smile and asked," Is it okay if he stays there?" He smiled back and turned the car on and replied," Yea, it's fine."

Once we got home and went inside he said," I'll make diner, you can rest, i know you're tired." I looked at him uneasily. I didn't feel good at all, my stomach churned. " Tsuzuku" I said worriedly and i watched his expression change from casualty to concern. He walked over and he stroked back my hair and questioned,"What's wrong?" He then brushed his hand against my forehead and he said," You're burning up." He picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom and suddenly a smile flashed across his face and then it faded. "I know what's wrong." Tsuzuku laid me on the bed and took off his shirt and then his jean. "No, Tsuzuku,please, i can't." He ran his hands to my dress and took it off, exposing my skin and leaned in close and whispered," Oh, yes you can."

He brought me in close and picked me up in his arms again and headed towards the bathroom. He dimmed the lights and said,"You want to know why you feel like crap? It's because you over worked yourself, well in this situation i over worked you." He turned on the shower and finished with," But you know how relentless i am. I can't help myself." He placed me down in side and came in front of me. "Tsuzuku, don't do this." I pleaded as i shakily pressed my hands against his chest. He gripped them gently and lowered himself, so my arms were around his neck and i felt the warm water run over my fingers and onto his skin. It was hard to take hold of him and my hair was wet and my soaking bangs covered my eyes, enough t make them lower and i met Tsuzuku's eyes. His hands took a firm hold on my waist. I saw his eyes soften and then scan my body and then bring himself up to my eye level and gently kissed me. As he stood up I held onto him tighter and my feet lifted off the wet tile as he took hold of my legs and wrapped them once again around his waist. He held me gently and i wonder why he was being so sincere. I felt his cold breath glide past my ear as he slowly took hold of the back of my head and cradled it against his shoulder. "Are you okay" He breathed and stroked my hair and pushed my back against the wet wall and i nodded and replied,"Uh huh..." I was breathing heavily and nervously slipped my hands to his back and braced myself. " Just try to relax Meto." Tsuzuku whispered sweetly into my ear and I took hold of him tighter and tried to take slow, even breaths. My eyes slowly closed and he gently pressed my lips to his shoulder. My heart pounded and i could hear my breath soften as the steam of the shower covered my bare skin. I slowly opened my eyes to see his honey colored skin and felt his warm embrace against my spine. His fingers clenched my back strongly. I felt the water drop over my eyelashes and onto his shoulder and i felt him come in hard and my eyes shut tight as my lips parted and i let out a soft cry.


	6. you really feel this way?

"I.m sorry... Meto." He whispered into my ear as i felt the warm blood run down my legs. My eyes swelled with tears and i held him tighter. "For what?" I cried softly, my body trembling in his embrace as the warm water, entrenched our bodies. "For screwing with you like this..." He said in a gentle tone and let my legs, slowly fall and i felt my toes hit the wet tile. "It's okay... Tsuzuku..." I said, a lump in my throat, my eyes began to swell again and i tried to not cry. I bit my lip and saw him look at me with a saddened expression and i dug my hands into my eyes, trying to cover my tears. "No, it's not." He growled and took my hands from my eyes and pinned them to the wall. " I just wanted to see that same look of yearning of love in your eyes and all i managed to do was cause you pain." Tsuzuku stated and then embraced me tightly in his arms, as i shakily took hold of him, my lips quivering, the tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt his heart pound against my chest. I've never seen him act this way before. A huge part of me, thought he would want to see me in pain, but he didn't. Everything i had assumed about him was wrong.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, placing a plate of beef tips and rice in front of me. I looked shyly at my food and said," Not anymore..." Why was he caring so much? "W-Why does it mean so much to you?" I stuttered and took a bite of the meat. He gave a short laugh and replied," Why wouldn't it?" He paused and i could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Just because i don't like to be 'sweet and cuddly', especially when it comes to music, doesn't mean i can't be sympathetic." I looked at my plate, the red coming to my face. "I love you Meto... I didn't intend on hurting you like that. Especially like that..." He said and took a sip of water. I didn't know how to respond to that and i took another bite. "But, that doesn't mean i will cease our intense intimacy." He said with a devious laugh and took a bite of his food. That night i slipped on one of his baggy shirts and cotton pants and said,"Tsuzuku, I love you." He walked over to me, a smile on his face and said,"Hmph, I love you very much too." He pulled out a little box, my heart thudding. The blood rushing to my face, he placed it in my hands. I slowly opened it and saw a silver skull with a diamond in the middle, a necklace. This mustn't of been cheap... At all.

I felt his hands skim around my neck, his fingers brushing against my skin as he placed the necklace around my bare neck. Was it wrong to say i was flustered? I gave a shy smile and said," It's beautiful..." He grinned and pulled down the collar of his shirt revealing a matching necklace, but his was intertwined in thorns. I blushed and he brought me close. "Aw, i'm really tempted, right now to do some really 'sweet' things to you right now." He said into my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Like what?" I questioned, some what embarrassed. "Mmmm, things..." He teased and laid me down on the bed. "No more torture right now, just pleasure." Tsuzuku said, bringing himself close to me and ran his hand to my stomach and pulled up my shirt. My flesh crawled at his touch and watched him lean forward, kissing my lips gently.


End file.
